My Treasured Flower
by corporalredhound
Summary: 15 year old Natsuki runs away from home after a tragedy, but finds in the solace of another fellow runner. But will her new friend bring her happiness that her shattered life could not?
1. Chapter 1

**My Treasured Flower**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**

This is about the story of how I see with Shizuru and Natsuki, though I'm gonna have this flow like the ZabuzaxHaku arc from Naruto which is one of the most saddest I've seen in anime. Well here goes chapter 1 and hope you enjoy here.:)

Kuga Natsuki, 15 is a prowler on the road digging around trash around late night in the streets of Kanagawa prefecture. Mostly everyone was asleep and the slums were almost dead silent.

"Why mom did you let me go? Why did dad beat up on you?" She wondered in tears, as she headed to a small alley holding a trash container.

She had much to cover herself, with only a brown jacket covering her tanktop and a short skirt which barely offered her protection from the cold. Natsuki then examined a nearby trash bin and caught herself a bitten sandwich, with no bugs around it.

There Natsuki went over near a wall and slumped down, smiling at the little nourishment she could get. Biting bit by bit of the sandwich, she pondered on. With it she reminisced of the trouble she had earlier at home. With her father of all people.

_Flashback_

"No…No! I didn't do anything!" a woman's voice rang. Her mother.

A man slaps her upside, it would be her father's doing. "You shut your trap, whore!"

"Did you really cheat on me huh? Did you?" smacks still rang over the room

"Stop it! Dad please!" Natsuki protested but she was shoved back by him.

The beating still continued. Natsuki was horrified with tears. Her mom is bleeding all over her face.

Natsuki then grabbed a piece of a small knife and went over slashing her dad's right cheek. The dad then punched her straight across the eyes. She had a bruise around her socket.

"Run Natsuki. Go to aunt or grandpa and grandma!" Her yelled.

She runs never to return. The beatings then continued…tears were flowing from Natsuki's eyes.

_End Flashback_

The blunette was slowly biting her garbage snack, but in tears. Then she looked over the shadow coming to her, exposing another woman. She had chestnut hair, with crimson eyes that sparked Natsuki's intrigue. The woman looked no more than 18 years old, and was wearing a small black overcoat and a skirt ranging to her knees.

"Ara, you seem to be lonely little one. I'm just like you here in these streets, running from the past." The woman said.

Natsuki was speechless to the fact this woman spoke to her. Looking straight at her face.

"Who are you?" Natsuki stated, as she lowered her sandwich.

The woman approached once more towards the blunette and extended her hand. "My name's Shizuru, and I'm here to help you find us a home." She exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm Natsuki, nice meeting you there Shizuru." The young girl said with a little smirk.

"Let's go find our home then, Natsuki?" Shizuru said.

"Sure." Natsuki stated with a slight conviction. The two then head out into the outside and went about to see whatever to find where this new home they would think of.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime. Belongs to Sunrise/Bandai.**

**Chapter 2**: Running From the Past

The couple walked nonchalantly in the streets of in the dead of night. Almost no one even bothered to dare ask why would two young girls be out in the middle of darkness when bad stuff tends to happen in a heartbeat.

Shizuru felt at ease smiling over her new companion, Natsuki as she ate lightly at the used sandwich she had earlier.

"So what brings you out here late at night running away, Shizuru? It seems to be an issue for yourself." The blunette asked.

The crimson-eyed woman turned aside her head a bit. "Well it's my parents who are forcing me things I don't want to do…So I just ran." Shizuru said with a sulked frown. Natsuki's eyes widened a bit, ever wondering if she didn't intrude on her new friend's problems.

"I see…Maybe I shouldn't have brought you up those bad things." Natsuki said with a sad tone.

Shizuru went over with her arms to the young girl's shoulder and smiled more. "Don't worry about it. It's just that I've been forced to be married early with some man I don't know."

Natsuki was reassured with a smile knowing that Shizuru and her had some little in common with their new lives. She couldn't imagine being alone after running away from an experience that almost scarred her. Not for what a 15 year old would ever want to deal with.

"Ara, well among other things my parents didn't like my own "interest." Shizuru added.

"Oh and what would that be, Shizuru-kun?" Natsuki wondered. She just only knew her friend this much even first meeting late night.

"I like girls." Shizuru said. Her face slided a little far off, avoiding the reaction Natsuki would give her.

Natsuki then let out a little gasp and looked strangely at her. "Really? Is that why your folks got angry at you?"

Shizuru nodded with some slight tears. It was unbearable for what a woman like her had to endure such ostracism from her own family, worst to being disowned.

The blunette let out a little hug to her friend as they both walked continuously. Shizuru then smiled lightly and hugged back Natsuki even more.

"Ara, you made me so much happier now Natsuki-chan. I hope we can stay forever, just the both of us." She added with joy.

Soon they stumbled upon a sign post that read, "Waitress openings. Accepting applications." Shizuru had a bright idea regarding that, and is now thinking of work to make a living for her and Natsuki.

"I would like to take on working for a living for us, Natsuki-chan." She smiled enthusiastically.

Natsuki placed her hand under her chin and pondered if she could really work even at 15."Hmmmm, I might want to work Shizuru."

"Ara, but my Natsuki is still too young to work. Just do the cooking for me while I do that, ok?" Shizuru playfully snickered to her.

The blunette blushed and was taken aback at Shizuru's compliments. "My Natsuki…? When I was your Natsuki, hmmm?" She questioned with a smile.

Shizuru smiled and giggled once more to her new friend.

Out of nowhere from the alleys, six men came out and mostly snickered.

Shizuru and Natsuki stopped laughing and went straight serious against the bunch.

"Well, well it seem we got ourselves a couple of nice catches." One of the thugs spoke.

A man with an eyepatch and a small grin let out a knife from his pocket and chuckled a bit for what he was going to do.

"Hehe, I sure wanna see what these babes are worth seeing!" He leered

The crimson eyed Shizuru got serious. "Natsuki, when I tell you to run, run now!" She yelled.

Natsuki shook her head in response. "I'm not leaving you, Shizuru! Not this again!" Her voice rang across the Shizuru's ears.

"C'mon you two, youre gonna work out on one of our houses!" The one-eyed man said.

"No! No one's taking my Natsuki!" Shizuru declared, as she shielded her new friend like a human barrier with her arms out.

"Shizuru, you don't have to do this! I don't want you to get hurt!" Natsuki frantically said as she pleaded with tears.

Nevertheless Shizuru shielded her. As if she was a mother protecting her own daughter.

The man then lunged forward with the knife towards Shizuru with full force.

"SLNNKT!"

TBC

**A/N:** Cliffhanger there isn't it? Well don't worry I'll get to more chaps soon. So there's still a continue!


End file.
